


Gunpowder

by maboroshishi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maboroshishi/pseuds/maboroshishi
Summary: Делает шаг и встает на цыпочки.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 11





	Gunpowder

**Author's Note:**

> _17 апреля 2017 г._  
>  __________  
> The Gathering – Broken Glass

Кенма был мелким по стандартам волейбольного мира. Ниже почти всей команды. Со своими узкими и тонкими конечностями, с выпирающими косточками и невыразительным мышечным рельефом. По стандартам своей школьной параллели, он был почти высоким, в десятке, и… красивым.

Дома он забирал волосы в крохотный хвостик и пряди выбивались, спадая на лоб. Куроо всегда как-то особенно нежно заправлял их ему за ухо.  
— Ты иногда такая девочка, Кенма, — Куроо ржет, а Козуме смотрит взглядом мой-лучший-друг-кретин. И-не-лечится-зараза.

У Куроо к Кенме тридцать вагонов нежности. Он натягивает на него шапку зимой, застегивает олимпийку после тренировки, сушит мокрые волосы полотенцем и кормит таблетками, когда друг все-таки заболевает. Мама-кошка. Большая такая, черная и с репьями в хвосте. Кенма фыркает в кулак, Куроо удивленно косится.

А Кенма косится на Куроо на тренировках. Скрип кроссовок по гладкому полу, хлопки ударов мяча, довольные крики. Разминка. Пахнет кожей, потом, улыбками и летом. В любое время года. Кенме нравится, особенно со стороны. Он сидит на полу и плавно укладывается грудью на пол между чуть разведенных ног, хорошая растяжка. По площадке скачет Куроо, Козуме рассеянно пропускает мысль, что ему нравится его спина. Не спина _именно Куроо_ , а просто _такая, как у него_. Широкие плечи, небольшой рельеф, узкая талия, гладкая кожа. Опять же, в принципе.  
Он скользит глазами по остальной команде, и обладатель самой милой мордашки и персиковых волос дефилирует мимо маршальским шагом. _Но это слишком мило и травмоопасно_ , — думает Кенма улыбаясь уголками. И почти не цепляет. А девушки? Прекрасные менеджеры Карасуно и Фукуродани, на любой вкус и цвет, Кенма перебирает детали в памяти и это его не цепляет от слова совсем.  
Вопреки опасениям Куроо, гормоны у Кенмы все-таки обнаружились. Правда свернули, кажется, не туда. Кенма обещает себе серьезно об этом подумать, но завтра. И ловит мяч, вколоченный в пол другом.

— Не отлынивай, — скалит клыкастую ухмылку и подает руку. Кенма берется за горячую ладонь, поднимается и на выдохе думает, что _точно не Куроо_.

*

— Я по мальчикам, наверное.

Лето, закат, тренировочный лагерь Некомы, они сидят на школьной крыше. Кенма сидит, а Куроо лежит на его коленях и довольно жмурится от тонких пальцев в своей вихрастой гриве. Осмыслив сказанное смотрит распахнутыми глазами и неуверенно-вопросительно показывает на себя пальцем.

— Упаси меня боже, — Кенма бесцветно отрезает, а Куроо со смехом поворачивается, утыкается ему в живот и просит почесать спинку, а то зудит ужасно, — ты не шокирован? Тецуро?

— Я шокирован только тем, что ты, все-таки, по людям, а то я уж переживал, что, АЙ! — тычок под ребра и через минуту они тихо смеются вместе, Козуме смотрит в сторону, в который раз он думает, что ему повезло с другом?

Солнце скрывается за горизонтом, трещат цикады, воздух пахнет далеким дождем, Кенма откидывается на горячую крышу и видит первые звезды.

— Кто-то конкретный? — Куроо подает голос спустя пару звезд.

— Нет.

— Влюбишься еще, — Куроо подкладывает руку себе под голову, втискивает между затылком и бедром Кенмы, а вторую руку тянет к небу.

— Звучит как угроза.

— Так и есть.

— А ты? — Куроо в ответ качает головой.

— Ты бы знал, — серьезно и тихо. Кенма тихонько царапает черную макушку вместо «угу».

*

— Ам… Акааши-сан? — Кенма держит входную дверь и смотрит на связку Фукуродани в некотором удивлении.

— П-привет, — Кейдзи растерянно трет шею ладонью, — Бокуто-сан не у тебя, случайно? — Кенма отрицательно качает головой, — черт. Прости, он просто просил меня сегодня с чем-то там ему помочь и даже место оговорил, но пропал. Это не редкость, конечно, но он еще и на звонки не отвечает, вдруг что случилось, а я был недалеко и подумал, может быть они с Куроо у тебя, — Козуме в жизни не слышал от Акааши столько слов сразу, едва ли кто-то слышал вообще, — а номера Куроо-сана у меня нет, да и твоего, зато адрес я твой помню. Вот. Извини еще раз за беспокойство.

Кенма помнит, как однажды Куроо, Бокуто и Акааши провожали его с совместного тренировочного матча. А еще не надо быть психологом, чтобы понять, что Акааши в крайней степени смущения.

— Я могу узнать у Куроо, — осторожно начинает Кенма.

— Буду очень тебе признателен.

— А, — осеняет Кенму, — проходи в дом, будешь чай? Или кофе?

— Не помешаю? — Акааши приподнимает брови и не рискует проходить, но получает отрицательный кивок.

— Родители в отъезде, я все равно один, проходи. Так чай, кофе?

— А зеленый есть?

— Есть, — любимый ганпаудер Кенма пьет, обычно, в гордом одиночестве, ибо Куроо признает только черный.

Он заваривает чай и садится напротив Акааши. Набирает номер Куроо, но звонок сбрасывается. Тут же приходит сообщение: «Не могу ответить, мы с Бо в кино на нон-стоп. Что-то срочное?». Кенма озвучивает текст Акааши и набирает отрицательный ответ. Через мгновение приходит еще одно: «Потом ко мне, приходи тоже?», «мб» — уходит в ответ.

— Ам… Ты можешь… Они потом к Куроо, можешь подождать тут, если хочешь, — Кенма очень хочет не звучать с плохо скрываемой надеждой в голосе. Но звучит. Это даже странно. Он снова обещает себе об этом подумать. Завтра.

Акааши мягко и немного задумчиво улыбается. Кенма вопреки всем определениям очень эмоциональный, но не умеет это показывать. Акааши менее эмоциональный, но очень сдержанный. Их взгляды встречаются и застывают в недосказанности, между ними бескрайние штилевые воды.

— Я точно не помешаю? — из вежливости, из правил приличия.

— Точно, — Кенма прячет взгляд в глубинах ганпаудера, прядка выбивается из хвостика.

— Тебе идет, — Козуме поднимает взгляд, Акааши неопределенно обводит в воздухе пальцами голову Кенмы, — собранные волосы, я первый раз вижу.

— Похож на девочку?

— Боже, нет, конечно, — Акааши смеется в чашку, Кенма застывает с глупым видом, потому что кто вообще видел, как Акааши смеется? Он прячет неконтролируемую улыбку в ладони и смотрит в окно.

— У меня есть половина пачки ганпаудера и коробка идиотских фильмов, которые натаскал Куроо.

— Звучит как нон-стоп.

Акааши красивый. Кожа светлая, волосы черные и вьются на концах легким художественным беспорядком. Взгляд прямой, холодный и тяжелый. Выражение лица неуловимо высокомерное. Почти безразличное. Такие, при общем впечатлении отстранённости, оказываются самыми наблюдательными. Осанка идеальная, высокий, стройный, едва заметный рельеф мышц. Изящные кисти рук. Изумрудный свитшот, черные узкие джинсы, одно колено прорвано. В прихожей черные конверсы.

Кенма ощущает себя почти глупо в своей старой футболке с отрезанным воротом и в домашних шортах.

— И часто тебя Бокуто-сан так кидает?

— Он все время забывает об обязательствах, обещаниях. Постоянно, — Акааши выдыхает, — но, обычно, я не ведусь. Сегодня просто было мертвецки скучно.

Они смотрят третий фильм и неловкость в позах давно сошла на нет, растворилась в горе подушек и пледов на полу. Спиной облокотившись на диван, вытягивая или поджимая ноги, они слишком часто задевают друг друга, и Кенма точно слышал жужжание сообщений где-то на диване за головой Акааши, но они продолжают смотреть фильм. Время к полуночи. В ход пошли романтические комедии, они комментируют одинаково саркастично, фыркают почти синхронно. Кенма садится на ладони и вытягивает длинные тонкие ноги, оставляя их чуть согнутыми «домиком». На узких щиколотках голубые гольфы гармошкой. Трет одной ступней другую, Акааши косится и прячет улыбку в ладони.

*

Первое, что видит Кенма, открывая утром глаза — изумрудная зелень атласной ткани свитшота. Он лежит на боку, руки прижаты к груди, под головой чужая рука, еще одна покоится на пояснице. Его голая нога просунута между двумя другими в обтягивающей джинсовой ткани. В макушку мягко дышит спящий Акааши. Открыто окно, в комнате прохладно, да и спят они на полу на пледе, в куче подушек. Закрыть бы окно и выскользнуть из объятий до возникновения неловкой ситуации, но Кенма почему-то прижимается ближе и, прикрыв глаза, втягивает запах свитшота. Пахнет мокрым асфальтом и зеленой листвой, у Кенмы легко кружится голова, такая дорога, скорее всего, ведет к пустынному побережью с шквальными ветрами. Акааши вздрагивает во сне, обнимает крепче, зарывает нос в макушку и коротко ведет коленом по бедру Кенмы. Козуме кусает губы и обещает себе не думать, скользит рукой к лопаткам и обнимает, прижимаясь грудью. Так они лежат ровно 62 удара сердца Акааши, на 63-м он открывает глаза. Кенма почти слышит, как мысли в голове Кейдзи наматывают штрафные круги.

_Hold on tight_   
_Don't fall down_

— Кенма? — голос сиплый и немного… испуганный?

— Доброе утро, — парень выпутывается из рук Акааши, садится и ищет, за что зацепиться взглядом, — я сварю кофе, — и быстро исчезает из поля зрения.

  
Кенма протягивает чашку и решается поднять взгляд. Акааши все еще растерянный и какой еще — непонятно. Что-то нечитаемое. Он умылся, и теперь у него мокрые виски. Мятый свитшот и внимательные глаза с примесью беспокойства. Хочется сделать шаг и, поднявшись на носочки, поцеловать. Он обязательно подумает об этом, в следующей жизни. Кенма делает шаг и замирает. 

_Breathe the air_   
_through the water_

Акааши ставит чашку и неуверенно протягивает руку, будто боится спугнуть. Заправляет выбившуюся прядку за ухо и проводит подушечками по коже, Кенма не может вдохнуть и судорожно хватает воздух чуть приоткрытыми губами. Акааши почти ощутимо скользит взглядом по скулам, щекам, глазам, бровям, губам.

У Кейдзи звонит телефон. Кенма резко разворачивается и залпом выпивает стакан воды, Акааши — разочарованно? — отвечает на звонок, уходя в коридор.  
Кенма отчаянно догрызает губы и доламывает пальцы, когда Акааши возвращается.

— Меня потеряли, — он говорит на грани слышимости, — пора домой, — и почти припечатывает Кенму очередным нечитаемым взглядом. Он кивает и провожает его к двери.

*

Кенма не рассказывает об этом Куроо. И, судя по всему, Акааши не рассказывает Бокуто. Тэцуро первые две недели мучает Кенму, что с ним такое. На третью сдается. Еще через месяц сдается сам Кенма, коллективно посовещавшись с собой, решив считать тот день сном. А еще принимается решение не влюбляться в сон, только вот одна проблема, _он уже_.  
Все возвращается на свои места, если не считать то, что ганпаудер теперь отдает горечью. А на романтических комедиях Кенме хочется разреветься, но, сидящий рядом Куроо об этом не знает, лицо Козуме как те самые штилевые воды. _Черт_.

— Я говорю тебе, в воскресенье с утра будет тренировка, просто шикарнейшая тренировка, Кенма. И если ты не придешь, я вызову к тебе полицию.

Кенма закатывает глаза.  
— Ты же меня и вытащишь, — соседство Куроо как превентивная мера прогулов.

— Не, я ночую у Бокуто, от него поеду сразу. Но ты не сольешься с этой...

— Шикарнейшей тренировки, я понял.

Куроо самодовольно скалится, а Кенме вот совсем все равно, просто пожимает плечом. Они включают новую комедию, и он укладывается котом на колени к Тецуро. _Когда-нибудь отпустит_.

*

Конец октября и уже совсем холодно, Кенма прячет замерзший нос в шарф. Идти в школу в воскресенье как-то непривычно, делать это без Куроо — вдвойне. Но угроза с полицией воспринимается реально и ничего другого не остается. Он подходит к залу и слышит удары мяча. Сегодня снилась изумрудная зелень и бросаться в социум не хочется никак, Кенма останавливается у входа в зал и прислоняется спиной к стене рядом с дверью. В зале кто-то разминается у стенки и Кенма пытается угадать, кто — по звуку. Так осторожно и сильно. С паузами. Похоже на сердцебиение — в пол, в стену, обратно к руке — бах-бах, бах-бах, бах-бах. Козуме выдыхает облачко пара и считает удары. Не Куроо, не Яку, не Такетора, слишком сдержанно… Он считает и пытается вспомнить, почему сегодняшняя тренировка такая «шикарнейшая», это объяснялось вообще? Из мыслей выводит крик Куроо:

— _Коноха_ , хватит прохлаждаться на матах, я все вижу!

Коноха, что? Фукуродани? Удары в стену, _60, 61, 62,_ Кенма распахивает дверь и смотрит широко открытыми глазами. Акааши ловит мяч, отлетевший от стены.

— Привет, — выдыхает на грани слышимости, улыбаясь уголками.

— П-привет, — Кенма прячет нос в шарфе и быстро уходит в сторону раздевалок. 

Куроо косится удивленно. Как и половина присутствующих.  
Козуме рад, что опоздал, рад, что раздевалка пустая. Он закрывает дверь, падает на лавку и прячет краснеющее лицо в ладонях. Знал бы — согласился бы на полицию. Кенма прижимает пальцы к губам и пытается вернуть лицу невозмутимость, скользит ниже и стягивает теплый шарф движением, которым стягивать бы петлю с шеи. Дверь тихо приоткрывается, перед Козуме замирает Акааши. Он смотрит на отросшую макушку и выламывает пальцы. Кенма не в силах… да просто не в силах. Дайте окно, и он в него выйдет. Он снимает куртку, бросает вместе с шарфом на сумку и встает.

— Кенма? — осипше и осторожно.

И они встречаются взглядами. Козуме кажется, что он дома. В ворохе пледов и подушек, дышит изумрудной зеленью. Взгляд плывет, и он допускает мысль, что ему надо было больше с людьми общаться, никакого, к чертям, иммунитета. Акааши — весь внимание. Он дышит чуть судорожнее, чем надо и прикусывает губу. И для Кенмы это несовместимо с жизнью, Кейдзи проводит пальцами в светлых волосах и застывает ладонью на скуле. Он гладит кожу большим пальцем настолько нежно, что Козуме почти больно. Таяние вечной мерзлоты.

_— Кенма… можно я…_

_Breathe the air_

— Я непременно подумаю об этом, — саркастично на грани слышимости бормочет себе Кенма.

— Что? — Акааши убирает руку, но ее перехватывают за запястье. Козуме хаотично скользит глазами по бледному лицу и улыбается.

— Когда-нибудь.

_at last_

Делает шаг и встает на цыпочки.


End file.
